


This Will Not Control Me

by Kayluh1915



Series: Kayla Attempted and Failed Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Overcoming fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915
Summary: I’ve decided to try and tackle Fictober this year! I needed a new goal and this seemed like it would be perfect. Not only will it give you guys more content, but it’ll be some great writing practice!This one is short, but I hope you guys like it anyways! I promise some of the other prompts will be longer as the month goes on.





	This Will Not Control Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to try and tackle Fictober this year! I needed a new goal and this seemed like it would be perfect. Not only will it give you guys more content, but it’ll be some great writing practice!
> 
> This one is short, but I hope you guys like it anyways! I promise some of the other prompts will be longer as the month goes on.

Link had been through many things that terrified him over the years, but it was this moment he decided was when he felt the most petrified as he stared down at the deepwater and an ant-sized Rhett.

"Come on, Bo! You can do it!" Link shook his head, his hands beginning to shake even more.

"No, I can't! It's too high!" Despite him being so far up, he heard Rhett sigh.

“If me, the biggest weenie in existence, can do it then you can do it! It’ll be fun, trust me!” Link watched as the water began to warp and his breathing started to shorten. He could feel an attack coming on and began to back up away from the jumping rock, but something snapped in him last minute.

“ _ No _ !” He screamed, stopping in his tracks and marching right back to the rock. “I’m not letting this control me any longer!” Rhett threw his hands up.

“That’s right, Link! Show it who’s boss!”

“I am  _ not _ going to drown! Rhett is right there if anything goes wrong!” Link jumped in place, working himself even more. “I  _ will _ jump and I  _ will _ have fun! This will  _ not _ control me!” Link ran away from the rock, making Rhett think that he backed out for a moment. Not a second later he saw Link booking it back before jumping off the rock with a loud yelp. He screamed all the way down and hit the water with a loud clap.

“ _ Holy cow! _ ” Rhett screamed, putting his hands on his head. “He actually did it!” Link came up with a loud breath, shaking his hair out of his face. “You did it, Bo! I can’t believe you did it!”

“Neither can I!” He admitted, swimming over to Rhett and hugging him as tight as he could.

“I’m so proud of you, Darlin’! Overcomin’ your anxiety like that! You deserve somethin’ special!” Link thought for a moment.

“How about dinner tonight? With a movie?” Rhett chuckled and kissed Link’s forehead.

“If that’s what you want, then it’s yours.”


End file.
